Fallen Angels
by Jace.and.Clary.Forever.0694
Summary: Clary is a 17yr old girl.She's relatively normal, she gets crushes, she does her homework and .. she has power over your mind? WHAT!Clary has known of her power since she was 2 and has had control over it since the age of 3.She can read your mind,control it and plant feelings,thoughts,and memories into your brain.Follow Clary as she tries to have a normal teenage life. Yea right!
1. Chapter 1

The first morning

Chapter- 1

Clary POV

Clary Jolted out of bed as her Alarm went off playing 'Cuz I can By Pink. She looked around for a second not remembering where she was, when it came back to her. My mom and dad died yesterday, My brother and I are the only ones who survived, and we are now Living with my best "Girl friend" Isabel Lightwood.

She frowned slightly. What am I gonna do?

Clary jumped when Izzy came bursting through the door in her cheerleading uniform and shiny black hair in a pony tale. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, get your butt out of bed! I will not be late because you slept in!" She turned back towards the hall and went from her room closing the door.

Clary got up, walked over to the dresser that contained her things when Izzy poked her head back through the door saying "By the way happy birthday, I love you."

Clary smiled, "I love you too Iz." Isabel closed the door with a soft click.

She opened one of her drawers and got out black leggings, a Jean scort, and tight blue V-neck t-shirt that showed of the curves she had.

She jumped in the shower got dressed then ran down stairs smiling when she heard the banter going on in the kitchen. Wonder who's going to die today…

Little did clary know today she was gonna wish she had died…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! It's me, sorry it took so long to update! Been busy with stuff! I really hope ya'll like it. I will also now be listing theme songs per chapter. Sometimes there may be more than one theme song but in the story I will tell you when to change the song...**

**I also wanted to thank I-Rox-U-SOX and clace4vr13 for being the first people to review and a SPECIAL thanks to ****clace4vr13** for all the help she has given me by posting an ad for my story on hers and for helping me discover how to post storys! Thanxs! So for those of you who are not reading her story "The new city of bones" you totally should read it! ANd I also thank you ,******clace4vr13 for adding me to your " Favorite Authors" List!**  


**********Theme song - Cruella De Ville by selena gomez  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jace's Pov

I tore my eyes away from the fuming Isabel as a girl with curly red hair, thick eyelashes, and the best thing about her the amazing green emeralds that were eyes, walk into the kitchen yawning. I smirked as this girl walked over to Isabel and gave her a huge hug. "Mornin' Iz" I gave a smiled slightly as she yawned again.

Izzy chuckled "morning Clare I was just making break..."

The girls eyes widened "Oh Izzy I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't think any of us wants to die of food poisoning."

Izzy glared at the girl. If looks could kill the girl would be on the floor dead.

She smirked at the look Izzy gave her, Izabel raised the spatula about to hit the apparent "clare" when a boy with white blonde hair walked in. Seeing the scene in front of him raised his arms saying "Ding ding ding aw. She was saved by the bell. Iz how about you just hand over the spatula so no one dies."

She glared at him and threw the egg covered spatula at the boy.

The boy yelped as he dodged the spatula aimed for his head.

The girl burst out laughing as she watched the look on the boys face.

She was beautiful and you could tell she knew it too. _I just wanted to walk over to her and kiss her hard on the lips and run my fingers through her flamy hair while..._

My thoughts were stopped when the girl turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Iz, you mind telling me why ken over here is staring at me like I'm the first girl he's seen is in two years?" she jerked her thumb at me when she asked Isabel her question. The girl smirked at me, she was obviously amused.

"Oh, excuse me." Izzy removed her apron. She motion her hand towards each of us as she said "Clary this is Jace Wayland my adopted brother and his best friends Christian, Jonathan, Reed, and William. Boys this is THE Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."

I stared at her in shock, Morgenstern! As in the FILTHY RICH, Morgensterns!

Reed was the only one who wasn't fazed. "Well" he said " You don't recognize me do you?"

Reed had Sandy brown hair, silver eyes, he was relatively tan, and was extremely muscular. She narrowed her eyes at him concentrating .After a minute or so her eyes widened in realization. " Reed? Reed SMITH! What... but you moved to Africa with Marcy 6 yrs ago!" Clary's eyes widened in shock but she also had a look of love on her face for Reed. I was instantly jealous. _Wha? Shut up she's not even yours!_ I yelled at myself internally.

Her face relaxed and her eyes flickered towards me as a small smile dared to try to come to her lips.

She cleared her throat smiling affectionately at Reed. He then smiled lovingly back at her. "Well It's good to see you too sis." _Sis? Wait... What!_


	3. MESSAGE! PLEASE READ :P

Hey guys I just wanted to say I will have this updated by sat but I would like some ideas please pm message me with your Ideas and I will look at them and try to put them in the story.

Love, Miriam Aka . .0694

ENJOY!

P.S Also on Fanfictions other website " " I am writing a story called "My Immortal" I will post it within the next week or so please check it out but for now just pm me with ur Ideas.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter song(s) – Could not find on that fit sorry

This chapter is dedicated to (0o) and (Bubblegirl26) Thanxs for all the support!

Jace's Pov

I walk down the hall down the hall stomping frustrated. I still don't get it. I remembered what had happened in the kitchen this morning….

_She cleared her throat smiling affectionately at Reed. He then smiled lovingly back at her. "Well It's good to see you too sis." 'Sis? Wait What!'_

_Clary suddenly looked at me and started bursting out laughing. The blonde boy suddenly gave her a pointed look that read " OOOOOHHHH Big secret don't want them to know. SHUT UP!"_

_She looked at him and tried to stop laughing and managed to get it to an amused smile. You could tell she was trying not to smile and that just made me get this big goofy grin on my face. ' Dang she's hot' I thought._

_Suddenly she stopped smiling and glared at me. I blinked a few times and said " What did I do to get that look? 'snot like I'm using puppies to start a fire, so why the death glare?" She smirked and rolled her eyes to look at the boy with white blonde hair as she asked "Hey Sebastian," she nodded her head at the stove "could you take the spatula from Izzy so we don't die. 'Cause I'm a bit to young to die of food poisoning and if I'm gonna die it will be from cannibal penguins in Antarctica." This time I wasn't the only one with a weird look on my face. The only two not fazed by this declaration was Sebastian and Izzy. Even they seemed a bit appalled that she had announced this in public. 'Well our kitchens not exactly public but my friends are here. WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO GO INSANE NOW?' I yelled at myself_

_Izzy then glared at her and stated in a very final tone "Hey my cooking's not that bad…"_

I chuckled amused by this. The only thing that she was angry or confused about in that conversation was that she had challenged her cooking skills. I shook my head amazed that Izzy had not yet realized yet just how terrible her cooking was.

As I turned the corner in Westchester high schools northern most hall I felt a buzzing in my pocket and reached in to grab my phone. It was a text reading _Hey hot thang. Where r u. I worried ur not in class yet. U ok?_

It was from my ex-girlfriend Kaelie, 'why won't she just leave me alone! ARG!' I deleted the message and blocked Kaelie's number from my phone. 'Well at least one good thing happened today... I met HER. The fiery Angel, the emerald eyed Goddess. With a beautiful name to match, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern.' (sigh) 'I Miss her...'

I paused in the hallway 'did I just... WHAT! How can I miss someone that I don't even know really?' " Because," a voice in the back of my head said " she's yours and no one else's, just yours."

I shook my head of the thought, 'NO, she's not yours she's no ones.' I smiled at myself as I rounded another corner. I got out my phone to put it on silent when I heard a girl giggle "Simon, I have to go to class what if someone see's us?" I heard another giggle and rolled my eyes looking up to see a boy with dark brown hair, tan skin, fairly fit, and a leather jacket passionately kissing Clary. 'OH WELL THIS DAY JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!'

**Hey Ya'll sorry I haven't updated but hey I did now so yeah oh and if you ever have any ideas just post them in the comments or PM me! Love ... 0694**


	5. Chapter 4

SORRY! SOOOOOO MUCH! REALLY! I AM! I had a TERRIBLE case of writers block! Please forgive me... EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR PAYMENT!

Luv Miriam

Song – Daydream by Avril Lavinge Then when c meets the "evil girl" play Mean girls by Sugarland

Dedicated to 'vampchick09' and 'Sam'

Chapt 4

Clary-

I walked into history, my first period of the day at prison… I mean school. Looking around I located my apparent seat on the "Seating chart". And not so disappointedly it seemed to be by 'Ken' from the kitchen, the one that was thinking not to clean thoughts about me today. 'I'll have to tease him a bit…. This will be unusually fun.' I smirked and walked over to my new seat swaying my hips. I may not know anyone at my new school but I know how to get to them.

I could hear the whispers of thoughts in boys' heads as I passed them. 'DANG! Who's the new girl? I wonder if she has a boyfriend…' A boy with a blue Mohawk and sea green eyes thought. 'Wow, that girl is just hot. I should ask her out. Eh, why not? No one can resist me.' I rolled my eyes, 'Boys and their hormones ugh do they think about anything else?... No, no. I guess they don't.'

I finally reached my desk, setting my bag down; I turned to Jace and grinned "So Ken how are you today?" I put my hands on the desk and leaned forward still standing. He swallowed nervously '_How does this chick make me nervous I NEVER get NERVOUS!'._

I smirked and sat down in my desk. In my black boots, jean skort, and plain gray t-shirt. I'll admit I looked nice, but I did not think it would affect him this much. I was amused and… giddy. I grinned at my choice of words.

"Um… Fine I guess." Jaces voice slipped me out of my thoughts. I turned to him raising my eyebrows "hmm?" I asked. He swallowed "Uh… I um said I'm fine."

I nodded "Mmm, that's nice." Jace opened his mouth to say something when books were slammed onto my desk. I looked up with a raised eyebrow to see a peeved obviously dyed blonde haired girl staring at me with frosty eyes.

I smiled and leaned back putting an interested look on my face I questioned "May I help you?"

This just seemed to anger her more 'Who does this girl think she is, messing with MY man!' I smirked amused, she glared at me "Yeah you can move. This is my seat!" I laughed, "Is your name on it?" I looked at the bottom of the desk and searched the top. "Uh nope sorry you're out of luck I don't see anything but if you want to continue you may, I have allllllll day." I drawled the prior word on.

Her eyes widened so much I thought they would pop out of her head. By now people were gathering around our desks trying to hear our conversation better.

A low guttural sound came from her throat similar to a growl "You little... Vixen!" I smirked at her "If your calling me a Vixen I think we need to have a talk. Look your pretty and all but I'm strait. Sorry" If it was possible in that moment I think she looked even more angered and that was when her thoughts entered my head. 'That LITTLE MAN STEALING Piece of CRAP!' Pain flared through my head at her volume and it took everything I had to not double over in pain.

Her face suddenly lit up with an icy smile "So you're the new girl who's parents died in that car crash. I heard your father was a drunk and your mother was a two timing piece of…" She didn't get to finish her sentence seeing as my fist was currently occupying her face.

Whispers started flying around the room, "did you see that!" , "That girl just hit Kaelie" , "Bout time someone knocked some sense into that brat". I smirked at the last one I liked that girl. I got up from my desk and grabbed my back pack, soon as it was in my hands I rushed from the classroom just as the teacher walked in.

"Miss Fray where do you think you are going. Get back here this instant! Do not be a brat or I will give you detention!" And that was the last straw, with every one staring and my hand on the door knob I turned to look at Miss Donier. I looked her right in the eye and said "You're going to let me go out this door and will not count me absent or give me detention." I knew planting thoughts into peoples' heads in public, especially out loud was risky but at the moment I truly didn't care

She nodded, giving me the chance to make my escape….

Thanx everyone! I hope you like it!

Love, Miriam


End file.
